Halloween Madness
by vballqueen1792
Summary: How do the Titans spend their Halloween? Fighting scary villans in tutus,wearing awesome costumes, and attending Halloween parties of coarse!Just when you thought this holiday couldn't get any creepier!Pairings ROBXSTAR RAEXBB Finshed!
1. Invitation

Halloween Madness

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own the Teen Titans, never had and never will.

Just a little story about how the titans spend their Halloween!

Chapter 1:Invitation

It started as a normal day in the Titans Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their usual fight of meat and tofu for dinner. Raven was reading a book Starfire was flipping through channels. Robin walked in after working hard filing the latest case file. Star jumped up from the couch and floated over to Robin.

" Greetings friend Robin!"

"Hey Star."

"Did you finish filing the cases?"

"Yeah, so what are we having for dinner?"

"Well the two idiots over there can't ever decide on meat or tofu."

Raven pointed over to the two idiots fighting over what they should have for dinner.

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"MEAT'

"TOFU"

"MEAT"

"SHUT UP!"

The two looked over at Raven, who had shut her book and began walking over to the kitchen. She joined Star and Robin at the counter.

"How about we just go out for pizza?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. BB and Cyborg were about to start arguing about what kind of pizza they should get when Raven gave them the if-you-start-arguing-about-tofu-and-meat-I'll-kill-you look. They all started walking when the alarm went off.

"Trouble!"

Cyborg ran over to the computer and scanned the area and found the trouble was coming form the front door.

"Yo the trouble is coming from outside the front door."

The titans ran over to the front door and took the fighting stance, ready for anything.

"Alright titans I'm going to open the door on the count of three.1...2...3..."

The door opened and the titans opened fire but stopped because there was no one there. The looked around and found a small envelope on the ground. Robin picked it up and opened it. The letter read……

We invite you to the Halloween Party, given by the Mayor.

October 31

At Town Hall

7:00-12:00 p.m.

Please wear a costume.

The Mayor shall see you there.

The group stood in silence until Beast Boy broke it.

"DUDE! A Halloween party! Can we go please!" He got down in front of Robin on his knees and gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Yes Robin may we please go to this holloween party?"

"Well first of Star it's _Halloween_ not holloween and I don't know."

"Come on man, this could be fun."

'What do you think Raven?"

They all looked at Raven.

"Whatever."

The three Titans cheered. They walked to the T-Car and Raven followed. Robin hung back and reread the invitation.

I just can't help feel that something will go wrong. Come on Boy Blunder have a little fun! Yeah I guess It wouldn't hurt to have some fun. That's what I thought, now let's go get some pizza!

Okay well there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Please review and I need some ideas for costumes for the Titans. Please give me some suggestions! I'll updates as soon as I can.

PEACE OUT!

Vballqueen1792


	2. Costume Shopping

Halloween Madness

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Teen Titans, so what's new?

Okay I want to thank all my lovely reviewers for the great costume ideas and I'm sorry if I didn't pick yours, but thanks for the suggestions! You really helped me out! THANKS! Okay on with the story!

Chapter 2:Costume Shopping

After the Titans ate pizza they split into groups and went shopping for their costumes.

With the girls…….

"Oh Raven so many things to choose from! What shall I be?"

"Whatever you want."

The girls walked into Clair's (I just picked a girly store). Starfires eyes lit up at all the pretty costumes in the store. She started darting around looking at all the costumes until she stopped at one.

"This one is very pretty! What do you think Raven?"

"Uh….it's pink, very pink."

"I'll take it!"

She ran over to the cashier and gave her the money to pay for the costume. Once Star had her costume they walked over to Hot Topic so Raven could pick out something. They looked around till Raven found something she liked and went to pay for it. Once the girls were done they headed to the food court where they said they would meet the boys.

With the boys……..

The guys walked around the mall and looked around at all the stores.

"DUDES! Let's go in here."

They followed Beast Boys finger to a big sign that read **Halloween Express **(Just made that up.)

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed BB. There was hundreds of costumes hanging everywhere.

"Where should we start." Beast Boy looked around in wonder.

They walked down a couple of lanes and stopped every few minutes to check some stuff out.

"Cyborg you should be the Tin Man from the Wizard Of Oz, oh wait you already are a Tin Man!" Beast Boy fell over with laughter and Robin held in a chuckle.

"Why you little grass stain come here!" Cyborg started chasing Beast Boy around the store. Beast Boy stopped short and Cyborg ran into BB.

"Yo man why did you stop?"

"I found the perfect costume!" BB squealed and picked up the costume of the hanger.

"Yippee for you." Cyborg rolled his eyes and went to go see what the Boy Wonder had found.

Robin was looking at some costumes when Cyborg came around the corner.

"Find anything?"

"Not yet, you?"

"No but BB found something and I think I might just be the Tin Man after all, I'm going to go pick up that costume."

He left leaving the Boy Wonder on his own.

So many choices, what should you be? I don't know if I'm even dressing up. WHAT?! That's the whole point of Halloween! Just pick any costume, there's a pirate, ghost, pumpkin, doctor, prince and many others just pick one! Okay how about this one? Hmm…aren't you original. Thanks, wait were you being sarcastic? Maybe. Whatever.

The three guys walked to the check out line to pay and walked out of the store to met the girls at the food court. The saw the girls sitting at a table and went to join them.

"So you girls find anything?"

"Oh yes there were many things to choose from but we found a costume!"

"So Raven what are you going to be for Halloween?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked at Rave with a playful grin on his face.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh come one Rae tell me PLEASE!!!!!"

"First off don't call me Rae and second your going to wait." Beast Boy pouted his lip and crossed his arms in defeat.

"Well Titans we better be heading home to get ready for the party it starts in a couple of hours."

They all nodded in agreement and walked to the T-Car.

Sorry short chapter I know but I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks to all my reviewers again! You are all wonderful!!!!! I'll update soon!

PEACE OUT!

Vballqueen1792


	3. Party Time!

Halloween Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 3:Party Time!

Once they arrived at the tower they went to get ready for the party.

15 minutes Later…….

BB, Cyborg and Robin were coming out of their rooms and waiting for the girls.

"Yo BB what are you ?"

"I'm a French Pirate. Check out the mustache." Beast Boy used a fake french accent and curved his mustache with his fingers.

"Uh…yeah…So Robin what are you?"

Robin walked into the light with his Karate uniform.

"Man aren't you original?" Cyborg and BB rolled their eyes.

"Thanks! Hey what was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe."

"Whatever." Robin muttered under his breath.

"Why you little spiked hair……"

"Uh boys?"

The three heroes turned around to see the girls in their costumes. Robins jaw dropped when he saw Starfires costume. She had on a light purple leotard with a transparent pink and purple skirt. She had pink and purple wings and her hair was up in a tight bun. She had pink ballet like slippers on and some sparkles on her face.

Wow would you look at that! Hey don't be starring at my Star! Dude I am you I just tell you what to do and now I'm telling you to go get that beautiful faerie over there!

"Wow Star you look beautiful."

"Thank you friend Robin, I am what you call a faerie."

Raven came down after Starfire. She had on a black leotard with spider webs over it. She had a black cape and a witches hat on her head.She had black ballet like slippers on.

"So are you a witch Raven?"

"Yeah, what are you?"

"I'm a French Pirate." He used his fake french accent and pretended that he was on a ship sailing.

Raven rolled her eyes and smacked BB on the head.

"OW!"

"Friend Cyborg what are you?"

"I'm the Tin Man from the Wizard Of Oz."

Robin looked at the clock and turned back to the group.

"Well we better get going."

AT THE PARTY

People were dancing around in their costumes. The group walked over to a table and looked around.

"Well I don't know about ya'll but I'm heading out to the dance floor." With that Cyborg left to go dance.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Raven got up and went to the bar. Beast Boy followed.

"Hey Raven do you wanna dance?"

"No."

"Please?"

"…."

"PLEASE?" He got down on his hands and knees in front of her.

"Well….."

"GREAT!" He grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy and Raven dancing.

Man look at BB even he can get Raven to dance so why don't you just ask Star? She might say no. Why would she say no to you Boy Wonder? She can and she probably doesn't even like me like that. Uh yeah she does. Listen to me I'm your conscious and I'm TELLING you to ask her or else. Or else what? Don't talk back to me just DO IT! Okay fine, I will. Good.

"Hey Star do you…um….."

"Yes friend Robin?"

Say it.

"Um…uh…"

Come on just five little words.

"Do want dance you to?"

"Huh?"

Right words just put them in the right order.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Oh I would love too!"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. A slow song started and the couples started dancing.

Robin and Star were gliding across the floor both rapped in their own thoughts.

Robins thoughts

Wow she really is beautiful. Aren't you glad I told you to ask her to dance. Yes.

Starfires thoughts

He is so handsome. I told you he would ask you to dance. Yes you were right.

The song was ending and the two heroes were leaning in for the kiss when the lights suddenly went out. People started screaming and running around.

"Yo who cut the lights?"

On the big screen in the dance room a familiar face popped up.

"Greetings Titans."

Oh cliffy! Well kind of. Can you guess who this villain is? Darn villain! Star and Robin was about to kiss too. Oh well there's always next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME! So please review! I'll update soon!

PEACE OUT!

Vballqueen1792


	4. Greetings Titans

Halloween Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy!! Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 4: Greetings Titans

RECAP

"Greetings Titans."

PRESENT

"Control Freak?!" The titans all said in unison.

"Yes it is I Control Freak and I'm here to make your Halloween extra creepy! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude you're wearing a tutu."

"Well mom said I would make a pretty ballerina!"

The titans all looked at each other and fell over with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"The…tutu…..that's….what!" BB got out in between laughs, even Raven was laughing.

"What….but…you…..well I hope you don't find this funny!!!"

Control Freak clicked a button on his remote and a monster appeared. It was a combination of the monster from Wicked Scary, Plasmas, Cinderblock, and Overload. The titans stopped laughing and stared up at the monster.

"Du…du…DUDE! That thing is humongous!!!"

"Yes titans can you beat that? Don't worry I have another choice for you. If Starfire agrees to be my queen I won't make you fight my monster."

Star looked over at the villain in disgust. Robin gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"SHE WILL NEVER BE YOUR QUEEN, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Well then you'll just have to fight my creation! ATTACK!!!"

"Titans go!"

The battle laid out before the villains eyes. The titans started fighting in their costumes. (Minus Stars wings, she took them off to fight in) Raven first attacked it with cars that she levitated. The car went in the monster and shot back out at Raven, she was hit and fell to the ground.

"Raven!"

Beast Boy ran over and picked up Raven and carried her to a safe spot to recover. He turned into a rhino and charged at the thing. The monster picked up BB and threw him into Starfire. Starfire caught him at the last minute and put him on the ground.

"Dude this monster is tuff."

Cyborg and Robin did their Sonic Cannon blast thing and hit the monster right in the stomach.

"Booyah! Huh?"

The hole in the monster closed up. Control Freak was watching the battle and could see the titans were losing.

"Robin maybe I should become his queen so the monster shall not harm anyone else."

"No way! You are not becoming his queen if he was the last guy on earth!"

Star smiled but then sighed.

"But what are we to do? We are losing and we cannot defeat this monster."

"I've got a plan."

Robin leaned over and whispered the plan into Stars ear. She smiled and flew over to Raven and BB to tell them the plan while Robin told Cyborg the plan.

Star stepped out into the open and called out to Control Freak.

"I shall be your queen now."

"Oh goodie!"

Control Freak pressed a button on his remote and appeared right in front of Star. Then he pressed another button and a crown appeared on her head.

"Now give me a kiss my queen!"

He leaned in when he heard…….

"Beast Boy go!"

A green squirrel jumped on Control Freak and ran up his sleeve.

"Hey get out of there!"

Control Freak was out of control! He was pressing buttons left and right! Buildings turned into pumpkins, roads turned into chocolate, lights turned into grave stones, people being turned into monsters! When Control Freak fell and dropped his remote.

"NO!"

It landed under a foot. Control Freak looked up to see who's foot it was. Robin leaned down and smiled.

"Your not in control anymore." Then he broke the remote.

"NO!"

The world returned back to normal and the crown on Stars head was gone. The monster gave out one last cry before disappearing.

The cops came and picked up Control Freak, they carried him to the car while laughing at his tutu.

"You'll be sorry you laughed at Control Freak! I'll be back Titans! I'll be back!"

The titans looked at each other before laughing again.

"Well this was one crazy Halloween!"

"Let's head back to the party!"

The group nodded and started walking. Robin hung back for a minute.

"Robin is something bothering you?"

He turned to face _his_ angel.

"No nothing's wrong I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Well when you said you would be his queen and everything I……"

Star went over and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"You're my only king."

She giggled and walked back to the party.

Robin smiled and touched his cheek.

"Hey Star wait up!"

Okay what do you think? This was the battle scene. One more chapter left! Thanks to all my reviewers and PLAESE REVIEW!!!!

PEACE OUT!  
Vballqueen1792


	5. Midnight Dance

Halloween Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the songs Livin' La Vita Loca by Ricky Martin or Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John and the Lion King.

Chapter 5: Midnight Dances

The party was starting up again and the band started playing a song that everyone could dance to.

"This is Livin' La Vita Loca!"

The crowed cheered as the music started.

she's in to superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls.  
i feel a preminition, that girls gonna make me fall.

she's in to new sensations, new kick in the candle light.

she's got a new addiction,for every day and night.

she make you take your clothes off and go dancin' in the rain,  
she'll make you live her crazy life or she'll take away your pain, like a bullet through your brain.

comeon!!

The titans and everyone else was dancing. Even Raven was dancing.

inside outside out, livin' la vita loca

she'll push and pull you down livin' la vita loca

she will wear you out, livin' la vita loca

livin' la vita loca

she's livin' la vita loca

whooo!!!!

I woke up in New Yourk City,  
in a funky cheap motel.

she took my heart and she took my money, she must of sliped me a sleeping pill.

she never drinks water; makes you order french champain,once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same, and she'll make you go insane!!

alright!!

Beast Boy started break dancing in the middle of the room. People were cheering him on!

inside outside out, livin' la vita loca

she'll push and pull you down livin' la vita loca

she will wear you out, livin' la vita loca

allright!!

livin' la vita loca

she's livin' la vita loca

whooooo!!!!

The disco ball came out and turned the room into all different colors. The place was jamming with music.

she's got a new addiction,for every day and night.

she make you take your clothes off and go dancin' in the rain,  
she'll make you live her crazy life or she'll take away your pain, like a bullet through your brain.

common!!

inside outside out, livin' la vita loca

she'll push and pull you down livin' la vita loca

she will wear you out, livin' la vita loca

What happened next surprised everyone. Starfire and Raven got into the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. They were really good too! BB, Cyborg and Robin jaws dropped as they watched the girls dance. The crowd was screaming and clapping along.

allright!!

inside outside out, livin' la vita loca

she'll push and pull you down livin' la vita loca

she will wear you out, livin' la vita loca

allright!!

inside outside out, livin' la vita loca

she'll push and pull you down livin' la vita loca

she will wear you out, livin' la vita loca

allright!!

livin' la vita loca

she's livin' la vita loca

allright!!

inside outside out, livin' la vita loca

she'll push and pull you down livin' la vita loca

she will wear you out, livin' la vita loca

livin' la vita loca

she's livin' la vita loca

coms a gotagotagota mamamamia comon

ooohhhhhh!!!

common!!!

gota live a loca!

gotagota mamamia loca!!!

The song ended and the crowed clapped their hands. The music slowed down a little bit.

"All right everyone grab a partner and head to the dance floor. We're going to slow things down a little bit with Can You Fell The Love Tonight."

Robin grabbed Stars hand and BB grabbed Ravens.

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

"Wow Raven I didn't know you could dance like that let alone dance!"

Raven blushed and looked up into Beast Boys eyes. The leaned in until their lips met in a sweet gentle kiss.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

"So Star I hope you had a good Halloween."

"It was glorious!"

"Was it the party, the action, dancing……"

She put a finger to his lips."

"No, it was glorious because I was with you."

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

Robin and Starfire were about to kiss when they were interrupted yet again.

"10 seconds till midnight, let's count down!"

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Well I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween!"

"Yes I did." Robin whispered just loud enough for Star to hear.

"Because I was with you."

The two then finally leaned in for the kiss they've been waiting for.

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

YEA!!!! DONE!!! Well I hope you liked the story! I might start writing another one soon. Thanks to all my reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

PEACE OUT!

Vballqueen1792


End file.
